Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a mask that may prevent damage to a mask substrate and a fixing plate.
Discussion of the Background
In a display device such as an organic light emitting display, a liquid crystal display, or the like, an organic material or a metal used as an electrode may be generally formed by a vacuum deposition method, which may form a thin film on a flat plate by depositing a corresponding material in vacuum atmosphere. In the vacuum deposition method, a substrate on which an organic thin film is to be formed may be positioned inside a vacuum chamber, a mask having the same pattern as a pattern of the thin film to be formed may be closely adhered to the substrate, and a deposition material such as the organic material may be deposited on the substrate by vaporizing or sublimating a deposition source.
In manufacturing the mask to form the deposition pattern, an invar of the thin film may be used as a mask substrate. The mask substrate may be closely adhered onto a fixing plate, such as a chuck or an auxiliary substrate, so that deposition pattern holes may be processed. However, since a thickness of the mask substrate may become thinner as a display device has higher resolution, damage such as a wrinkle may be caused on the mask substrate, when processing the deposition pattern holes. In addition, since the deposition pattern holes are processed to penetrate through the mask substrate, the mask substrate may not be fixed to the chuck by vacuum adsorption. Further, since the deposition pattern holes are directly processed in the mask substrate that is closely adhered onto the fixing plate when manufacturing the mask is used, damage to the fixing plate positioned below the mask substrate may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.